hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Lake Michigan Hurricane Season
The 2029 Great Lakes/Lake Michigan Season only had 4 tropical systems, and only 1 hurricane. None of the storms caused any fatalities however; all of the storms did at least $1,000 USD in damages. Tropical Storm Abigail was the first storm of the season and it was the only storm that didn't hit Illinois, Hurricane Bob was the strongest storm, and it caused over $2,000 USD, Tropical Storm Carly did most the damages out of all of the storms, causing $5,000 in damages. And lastly, Tropical Storm Danny was the longest storm, lasting 9 days on Lake Michigan. Tropical Storm Abigail ''' On July 28, a tropical depression was detected in the central part of Lake Michigan, this depression was 8 miles wide, and this depression was circulating and beginning to develop itself, and its winds were sustained with 55 mph, and this depression became a tropical storm, this storm was named Abigail. Abigail moved South, nearing North East Illinois, issuing Tropical Storm Warnings for Illinois. Abigail made a direct hit on July 30, Abigail was then moving inland, but that caused Abigail to weaken, on July 31, Abigail dissipated over Iowa. '''Hurricane Bob On August 2, a tropcial depression was detected in Lake Michigan, and this depression quickly strenghthened, this depression soon moved North, this depression soon became a tropical storm. This storm was soon named Bob. Bob then quickly strengthened, Bob on August 4, became a Hurricane. Bob then moved West near Minnesota. Bob slowly neared Minnesota and then issued Hurricane Warnings for Minnesota. Bob made landfall on August 5, and then Bob moved inland, Bob quickly weakened, on August 8, Bob dissipated over North West Minnesota. Its remnants effected Minnesota and it then moved far out and finally died out in Montana. No damages or fatalities were caused. Tropical Storm Carly A tropical storm that went unnoticed was said to form on August 14, and it was eventually discovered on August 16. It was named Carly. Carly quickly weakened after 2 days of development, and on August 17. Carly dissipated, its remnants effected Chicago, and Rockford. Tropical Storm Danny A tropical depression was detected on August 18, and this depression was developing for a seriously long time, after 4 days development, this depression was obtaining winds up to 50 mph, becoming a tropical storm, and it was named Danny. Danny moved slowly, and Danny also kept its strength and intensity for several days, its outerbands were reaching Wisconsin and Michigan causing cloudy climates. Danny was slowly circulating its own path, and Danny was not strenghthening, Danny was raising its wind speeds though, Danny was then beginning to move towards Michigan, Danny then slowly moved away from Michigan and towards Wisconsin. It took 6 days to reach Michigan, and then Danny made landfall at Wisconsin. Danny then moved inland, and then Danny then became a depression, Danny then dissipated over Michigan. It caused flooding in Central Michigan. The flooding left outages and caused around $50,000. Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Great Lakes seasons